Ice Age 3 Wiki
Welcome to Ice Age 3 Wiki Ice Age 3 Wiki is a Wiki all about Ice Age 3. Anyone can edit or create articles, but this wiki is for Ice Age 3 o nly. I hope this wiki tells you what you need to know! NOTE: 'Before creating an article, check there isn't one for it already. Repeat articles will be deleted. 'News Flash!! *Recently I have discovered there is going to be an Ice Age 4! It will be called 'Ice Age: Continental Drift'. Good news for all Ice Age fans! : Info: '''A continental drift is when the continents drift together and apart. The movement of the continents is unnoticeable, however, as they move a few centimetres a year. However, over millions of years, the continents move a significant distance, joining together and breaking apart. *There is a rumour of a new film - The Land Before Time/Ice Age crossover, where characters from both films will meet. This is, however, unlikely, and may be a complete lie, so don't get too excited. '''If you have your own Ice Age news, contact Toothless99 and I may put it on the main page. Ice Age 3 Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs is the third film in the Ice Age series. New characters are introduced along with a whole new world! Here are some of the main pages you might want to visit: Manny Ellie Diego Sid Scrat Buck Photo Gallery Alternatively, click 'Random Page', to be taken to a random page on the wiki. (random page link now contained in 'Explore the Wiki') If there is a particular Ice Age 3 page you want to visit, type something into 'Search this wiki' to see if there's a page about it on the wiki. If not, click 'Create a new article' to write a page about it! Click on the links below to play Ice Age 3 games! http://www.dan-dare.org/FreeFun/Games/CartoonsMoviesTV/IceAge/IceAge4.htm http://www.fukgames.com/game/12888/sids-egg-decorator http://www.dan-dare.org/FreeFun/Games/CartoonsMoviesTV/IceAge/IceAge.htm http://www.dan-dare.org/FreeFun/Games/CartoonsMoviesTV/IceAge/IceAge2.htm Click here to watch and read about the trailer. FEATURED ARTICLE!! September's featured article is... Baby Dinos Follow the link to see the page. The featured article is a special article that either was voted FA, or was picked by the founder. DO NOT VANDALISE THE FEATURED ARTICLE!!! Featured articles will also be equipped with videos after they leave the main page. P.S. Follow the sidebar link to vote for a featured article! Polls Did you enjoy Ice Age 3? Yes No I haven't seen it Should Rudy be killed in Ice Age 4? Yes No He shouldn't be in the film If you were in Dino World, would you be... A T-rex (like Momma Dino/Baby Dinos) A Baryonyx (like Rudy) A Sabre-Toothed Squirrel (like Scrat/Scratte) A Weasel (like Buck) Something else Article Target Reach 40 articles before the end of September. Come on, we can do it! Creating Pages To create an article, click on the create an article link under the sidebar. Don't create made up characters or spam. After creating an article, add it to the list of All Articles (link on sidebar) Or type the name of the article you wish to create below: Wiki News This section is for wiki news, about how our wiki came to be. Do not edit this section, there will be consequences if you do. September 2nd: The founder's birthday! September 3rd: Scrat, the first featured article, is given a video by Toothless99 September 9th: Gloverboy21 makes their first edit September 10th: Toothless99 reaches 400 edits September 11th: Toothless99 reaches 500 edits! Posts Available! Rollback posts available! Contact Toothless99 if interested. Administrator posts available! Contact Toothless99 if interested. Bureaucrat posts available! Contact Toothless99 if interested. Media Below is Ice Age 3 Media: Sorry, just noticed they don't work on this website. Just click the 'Watch on Youtube' link, after you've clicked Play. Video:Ice Age 3 - One Angry Fossil Video:Ice Age 3 - The Names Buck Video:NO BITING Video:Ice Age 3 - Eggsicles Warning If you are new to this wiki, please read the rules (link on sidebar). Failing to obey the rules can result in anything from a warning message to a permanent block. DO NOT VANDALISE THE WIKI!!! (I mean it) back to the top